Kimi no Hohoemi wo Yume ni Miru
CD Information ; Artist : AKB48 ; Single : Suzukake no Ki no Michi de "Kimi no Hohoemi wo Yume ni Miru" to Itteshimattara Bokutachi no Kankei wa Dou Kawatteshimaunoka, Bokunari ni Nannichi ka Kangaeta Ue deno Yaya Kihazukashii Ketsuron no youna Mono (鈴懸の木の道で「君の微笑みを夢に見る」と言ってしまったら僕たちの関係はどう変わってしまうのか、僕なりに何日か考えた上でのやや気恥ずかしい結論のようなもの) ; Release Date : 2013.12.11 ; Label/Catalog Number/Price : Label: You, Be Cool!/KING RECORDS : KIZM-253～4 (Regular Edition Type-A, CD+DVD) / ￥1,524 : KIZM-255～6 (Regular Edition Type-S, CD+DVD) / ￥1,524 : KIZM-257～8 (Regular Edition Type-N, CD+DVD) / ￥1,524 : KIZM-259～60 (Regular Edition Type-H, CD+DVD) / ￥1,524 : NMAX-1159 (Theater Edition, CD) / ￥0,952 Regular Edition Details ; CD # Kimi no Hohoemi wo Yume ni Miru (君の微笑みを夢に見る) / Senbatsu # Mosh & Dive # #* (Type-A) Party is over / Team A #* (Type-S) Escape / Team K #* (Type-N) Kimi to Deatte Boku wa Kawatta (君と出会って僕は変わった) / Team B #* (Type-H) Wink wa Sankai (ウィンクは3回) / Team 4 # Kimi no Hohoemi wo Yume ni Miru (off-vocal) # Mosh & Dive (off-vocal) # #* (Type-A) Party is over (off-vocal) #* (Type-S) Escape (off-vocal) #* (Type-N) Kimi to Deatte Boku wa Kawatta (off-vocal) #* (Type-H) Wink wa Sankai (off-vocal) ; DVD # Kimi no Hohoemi wo Yume ni Miru Music Video (Short Film Ver.) # Kimi no Hohoemi wo Yume ni Miru Music Video # Mosh & Dive Music Video # #* (Type-A) Party is over Music Video #* (Type-S) Escape Music Video #* (Type-N) Kimi to Deatte Boku wa Kawatta Music Video #* (Type-H) Wink wa Sankai Music Video # #* (Type-S) 34th Single Janken Takai Documentary #* (Type-N) Weakest Janken Queens Documentary #* (Type-H) LOVE Shugyou Music Video Theater Edition Details ; CD # Kimi no Hohoemi wo Yume ni Miru # Mosh & Dive # Erande Rainbow (選んでレインボー) / AKB48 Kenkyuusei # Kimi no Hohoemi wo Yume ni Miru (off-vocal) # Mosh & Dive (off-vocal) # Erande Rainbow (off-vocal) Included Members '"Kimi no Hohoemi wo Yume ni Miru"' ★ Senbatsu (選抜) (16 Members) (Jung Haerim Center) * Team A: Jang Yeeun, Yoo Shiah * Team K: Kim Yerim, Myoui Mina * Team B: Jung Haerim, Jung Wheein, Kim Kyungjoo, Kim Mihyun, Kim Sojung * Team 4: Heo Jiwon, Jeon Somi, Jung Yiyeon, Lee Yukyung, Yoon Songhee * AKB48 Kenkyuusei: Kim Suyun, Wang Chingyi '"Mosh & Dive"' (32 Members) (Kang Seulgi & Moon Byulyi Centers) * Team A: Hwang Eunbi, Kang Seulgi, Kim Chanmi, Kim Jennie, Lee Kaeun, Wendy Son, Yoo Shiah * Team K: Cho Miyeon, Hyun Seunghee, Jung Soyeon, Kim Jiho, Kim Sohee, Moon Byulyi, Son Jihyun, Yoo Jeongyeon, Yoon Bomi * Team B: Choi Hyojung, Choi Yewon, Jung Haerim, Jung Wheein, Jung Yerin, Kim Mihyun, Kim Minji, Kim Seolhyun, Oh Seunghee, Park Chorong * Team 4: Heo Jiwon, Jeon Somi, Jung Yiyeon, Kim Hyunjin, Kim Sihyeon, Lee Naeun '"Party is over"' Team A (チームA) (19 Members) (Kang Seulgi Center) * Team A: Choi Yuna, Elkie Chong, Hwang Eunbi, Im Nayeon, Jang Yeeun, Jeon Soyeon, Jung Jinsol, Jung Mimi, Kang Seulgi, Kim Chanmi, Kim Dahyun, Kim Jennie, Kim Sohee, Lalisa Manoban, Lee Kaeun, Liu Xiening, Viian Wong, Wendy Son, Yoo Shiah '"Escape"' Team K (チームK) (19 Members) (Moon Byulyi Center) * Team K: Cho Miyeon, Ha Sooyoung, Han Dong, Hyun Seunghee, Ji Suyeon, Jung Soyeon, Kim Jiho, Kim Sohee, Kim Yerim, Lee Gahyeon, Moon Byulyi, Myoui Mina, Park Jiwon, Roseanne Park, Seo Soojin, Son Jihyun, Song YuQi, Yoo Jeongyeon, Yoon Bomi '"Kimi to Deatte Boku wa Kawatta"' Team B (チームB) (20 Members) (Kim Seolhyun Center) * Team B: Cho Haseul, Choi Hyojung, Choi Yewon, Chonnasorn Sajakul, Hirai Momo, Jung Haerim, Jung Wheein, Jung Yerin, Kim Kyungjoo, Kim Mihyun, Kim Minji, Kim Seolhyun, Kim Sohye, Kim Sojung, Kim Yewon, Kwon Chaewon, Minnie Nicha Yontararak, Oh Hayoung, Oh Seunghee, Park Chorong '"Wink wa Sankai"' Team 4 (チーム4) (17 Members) (Jeon Somi Center) * Team 4: Choi Yoonah, Choi Yuju, Heo Jiwon, Heo Yoorim, Jeon Somi, Jung Yiyeon, Kim Bora, Kim Hyunjin, Kim Jiwoo, Kim Seokyoung, Kim Sihyeon, Kwon Eunbin, Lee Naeun, Lee Yukyung, Son Chaeyoung, Uhm Jungwoo, Yoon Songhee '"Erande Rainbow"' Kenkyuusei (研究生) (10 Members) (Lee Simyeong Center) * Kenkyuusei: Kang Mina, Kim Doyeon, Kim Minji, Kim Suyun, Lee Simyeong, Son Hyejoo, Wang Chingyi, Wang Yiren, Yang Hyesun, Yeh Shuhua General Information The full title for this single is Suzukake no Ki no Michi de "Kimi no Hohoemi wo Yume ni Miru" to Itteshimattara Bokutachi no Kankei wa Dou Kawatteshimaunoka, Bokunari ni Nannichi ka Kangaeta Ue deno Yaya Kihazukashii Ketsuron no youna Mono, but it is shortened to "Kimi no Honoemi wo Yume ni Miru" for convenience. It is the 34th major single (36th overall) released by AKB48. This single features the Senbatsu chosen during the Janken Senbatsu Tournament, featuring Jung Haerim as Center of the single. Trivia * With 76 characters, it is the longest AKB48 Group song title. * Last single of Han Dong and Kim Chanmi. * Last single in which the Senbatsu was chosen by a Janken Tournament. * This single's Senbatsu is almost entirely different from the Senbatsu of its previous single, Heart Ereki. Jung Yiyeon and Kim Mihyun are the only member to be included in both. * First Senbatsu of Heo Jiwon, Jeon Somi, Kim Kyungjoo, Kim Suyun, Kim Yerim, Lee Yukyung, Wang Chingyi, Yoon Songhee * First AKB48 Single released with 4 versions that are named after each sister group (Type A, Type S, Type N, and Type H). Category: AKB48 Singles